


*heavy breathing*, Or Five Occasions Where Jim Kirk Failed To Make An Announcement...

by heartofexplosions



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Minor James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Other, there is a character who may or may not be chapel. you decide.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofexplosions/pseuds/heartofexplosions
Summary: ... And Two Occasions Where He Doesn't Need To. Because this isn't about Jim Kirk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't really beta read, so feel free to point out any glaring errors! 
> 
> coincidentally, the first star trek fic i've ever posted. 
> 
> enjoy!

You see, when the Captain makes a ship wide announcement, a short alarm sounds through the whole ship so everyone listens to it, as captain given announcements are the most important. (Most of the time. Captain Kirk tends to also announce birthday celebrations, and evening activities for the crew in this manner too.) The alarm sounds, and work gets paused to listen to it.

Jay is tending to a patient, but they pause in their assessments to listen. However, all that's coming over the sound system is the sound of breathing.

For two agonising minutes, Captain Kirk’s heavy breathing is the only thing anyone hears.

“Shit.”

The transmission cuts off.

They're a week into the mission. This is going to be a fun five years.

***

The announcement alarm goes off, and the din in med-bay quietens to machines beeping.

“Attention crew, this is Captain Kirk speaking.” What should have only been a moment of silence, extends into five seconds. Then ten.

Then, “Oh fuck it,” and the end of transmission alarm sounds.

Two minutes later, the crew actually get the messages.

It is six months into the five year mission.

***

Jay is eating their ‘evening’ meal when the transmission alarm goes off. The room goes quiet, apart from the sounds of eating and cutlery hitting tableware.

Loudly, flooding the room, laughter erupts from the speakers.

Dr McCoy, in the corner of the room, jumps out of his seat, and runs for the door.

Thirty seconds and a muttered ‘damnit Jim’ later, the laughter is cut off.

A silence reigns for another five seconds before someone snorts, which sets off a cascade of laughter across the room, causing a few sprays of food and drink onto some poor unfortunate souls.

They are two years into the five year mission.

***

Transmission alarm. It's the third one in the last two days.

“Attention crew,” A good start, sometimes Kirk doesn't even manage that. “This is your captain speaking.”

No shit, Kirk. No shit.

Once again, a silence stretches out.

“... what the fuck was this supposed to be about?”

“The alteration in course, Captain. Are you well?”

“I’m fine, Commander.” Kirk’s voice picks up again. “Due to the war that has broken out between the…”

There is one year left of the five year mission.

***

  
Transmission alarm.

“At-t-t-fuck. Ashtten-no. A-” there's a few popping sounds, which Jay hopes is just the sound of Kirk whacking his lips together, which is followed by a series of other odd noises, which amuse Jay to no end. “Greetings, crew. It has been brought to my attention..”

There is six months left of the five year mission.

***

Jay loves their girlfriend a lot, but one more fucking mention of that, and Jay is going to explode.

“Chrissie, I love you dearly, more than anything in my life, but if I hear another mention of failed ship-wide transmission compilation, I am going to find the sharpest thing in this damn med-bay and - Chrissie, what's that face for?”

They follow their girlfriends eyes, and turn to look behind them. Captain Kirk stands in the entrance to med-bay, an eyebrow raised.

“Nurse Blake, I hope that sentence was going to end with you making sure the sharpest object in this med-bay is safely tucked away, where no one can possibly injure themselves with it.”

“Of course, sir.”

“Good. Is Dr McCoy in his office despite the fact his shift ended an hour ago?”

“I believe so, sir.”

“Thanks for the information.” The couple watch as their captain heads into the office, and as soon as the door closes, Jay looks at Chrissie, eyes wide.

“You could've told me Captain Kirk was there, love.”

“Sorry, Jay,” Chrissie presses a soft kiss to her partner's lips. “Love you.”

“Love you too, dear.”

The pair go back to work, a comfortable silence between them.

“C’mon Bones, I’m hungry!”

“Damnit Jim! I’m on my way!”

Both the Captain and Dr McCoy leave the office slightly more disheveled and red faced than they'd entered, and Jay and Chrissie share a smile across the med-bay. They're a painfully cute couple when not deathly worried about each other.

There are two weeks of the five year mission remaining.

***

  
The first night back on Earth involves watching nearly an hour of footage of James T. Kirk failing at ship-wide transmissions. Almost every instance has been captured, and the recordings focus on bridge members faces. Lt Uhura and Commander Spock are the most common faces to appear, usually deadpan, directly into the camera. Dr McCoy, Mr Sulu and Scotty also have some good starring roles in the film. Most memorably, however, is Admiral Pike’s appearance. The deadpan expression that turns into a wink just before the recording shuts off gets one of the loudest laughs of the night.

The night is amazing - good food, great people, wonderful atmosphere. Which together, make the night pretty fabulous, but the last bit tops it all off.

Chrissie proposes to them.

(Jay says yes, by the way.)

A year, a marriage and an assignment to the Enterprise later, there’s four years and 364 days left of the five year mission.

Jay Blake wouldn't change this for the universe.


End file.
